pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Cherry-picking days
'''Cherry-Picking Days '''is the duo song of Ann Fukuhara and Wakana Morizono. It first appeared in Episode 36. Lyrics Rōmaji= Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking days Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking days Zenzen feeling zurezure Uchuujin to iru mitai Kanzen enryo shimakuru Kachinko ichiatamadashi Demo ne nandarou mushi dekinai sonzai Negai juku shita akai sakuranbo Tonariawase de Sore wa senya ichiya moshika shitara no juicy Kimi no heart Fushigi kajitsu Tameshitai cherry-picking duo duo Futari rival? Tomodachi? Oshikura kanjuu hajike Man'naka nite iru watashitachi Itsuka itsumo cherry-picking days Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking days Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking days Kurabete narabete mitara Nantonaku nantonaku ne Daijina yume no katachi ga Kasanari ai sona kanji Wakan'nai wake janai nai koto mo nai kankenai Ii toko dake wo tsumamigui shitai Nanka waraeru! Deai senya ichiya yokeina kimochi porori Maru kajiri no Futago kajitsu Tanoshii na cherry-picking duo duo Suteki poi ne poi ne Sutechai sonna toko ni Ichiban no ei you arundayo Yappari tappuri cherry-picking days ~~instrumental~~ Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Korewa senya ichiya hikaearu hanashi juicy Akai heart fushigi kajitsu Tashikamete cherry-picking duo duo Deai senya ichiya iijippari da ne futari Maru kagiri no Futago kajitsu Ii janai cherry-picking duo duo Namida tsururi pururi Hito kawamukete juicy Man'naka nite iru washitachi Itsuka itsumo cherry-picking days Yappari tappuri cherry picking days Kitto ne zettai cherry picking days Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry-picking days |-| Kanji= Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking days Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking days 全然フィーリングずれずれ 宇宙人といるみたい 完全遠慮しまくる カチンコ石頭だし でもねんだろう無視できない存在 願い熟した赤いさくらんぼ 隣合わせで それは千夜一夜 もしかしたらのjuicy 君のheart 不思議果実 試したいcherry-picking Duo Duo 二人ライバル？友達？ おしくら果汁はじけ 真ん中似ている私達 いつかいつもcherry-picking days Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking days Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking days 比べて並べてみたら なんとなくなんとなくね 大事な夢の形が 重なり合いそな感じ わかんないわげじゃないないこともない関係 いいとこだけをつまみ食いしたい なんか笑える！ 出会い千夜一夜 余計な気持ちポロリ 丸かじりの 双子果実 楽しいなcherry-picking Duo Duo 素敵ぽいねポイね 捨てちゃいそうなとこに 一番の栄養あるんだよ やっばりたっぶりcherry-picking days Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking, (cherry picking) これは千夜一夜 惹かれ合う話juicy 赤いheart 不思議果実 確かめて cherry-picking Duo Duo 出会い千夜一夜 意地っ張だね二人 丸かじりの 双子果実 いいじゃないcherry-picking Duo Duo 涙つるりぷるり 一皮むけてjuicy 真ん中似ている私達 いつかいつもcherry-picking days やっぱりたっぷりcherry-picking days きっとね絶対cherry-picking days Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry-picking days |-| English= Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking days Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking days Feeling all out of joint Like being an alien Just totally holding back Clack clack, so hardheaded But what's this Something I just can't ignore Just like the cherry I always wished for Let's join up and Like a thousand days in one Could it be so juicy Your heart The mystery fruit I wanna try the cherry picking duo duo We're rivals, we're friends Back to back let it burst out Just focus on the center stage Some days, all days, cherry picking days Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking days Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking days Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Like a thousand days in one Drawn to the sweet juicy Your red heart, mystery fruit I wanna prove this cherry picking duo duo Met a thousand times or just once Both so stubborn Like step Twin fruits Ii janai cherry picking duo duo If you need to cry, go ahead Throw your peel away, be juicy Just focus on the center stage Some days, all days, cherry picking days We'll not run out of cherry picking days Incoming, more cherry picking days Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking days Screenshots *Double Confession? I Love You, Senpai! cherrypickingdayswws.png cherrypickingdayswws2.png cherrypickingdayswws3.png cherrypickingdayswws4.png cherrypickingdayswws5.png cherrypickingdayswws6.png cherrypickingdayswws7.png cherrypickingdayswws8.png cherrypickingdayswws9.png cherrypickingdayswws10.png cherrypickingdayswws11.png cherrypickingdayswws12.png cherrypickingdayswws13.png cherrypickingdayswws14.png cherrypickingdayswws15.png cherrypickingdayswws17.png cherrypickingdayswws18.png cherrypickingdayswws19.png cherrypickingdayswws20.png cherrypickingdayswws21.png cherrypickingdayswws22.png cherrypickingdayswws23.png cherrypickingdayswws24.png cherrypickingdayswws25.png cherrypickingdayswws26.png cherrypickingdayswws27.png cherrypickingdayswws28.png cherrypickingdayswws29.png cherrypickingdayswws30.png Videos Category:Insert Song Category:Music